Removed
by Zilkenian
Summary: Removed
1. Prologue

…London – 2 years ago….

It is night in London streets. The coldness fill all the places, no matter where you go, is winter. Not many souls still walk in the streets, only the ones who doesn't have a place to stay and sleep.

A lonely figure walks down the street. A boy with a bit pointed ears, with winter clothes to protect himself from cold. His name is Haien. A demon.

After him, in a house, a corpse rests on the couch, leaving a dark room without a sign of life.

But in his mind, Haien has his own problem: a fight. Since he doesn't know when, his mind annoying him with human things, like being careful with life and all these stupid things.

Why him? Of all demons, why him? He just wants to have a normal demon life, like others, killing humans, having lust and all these kind of things you can find in a demon.

But the only part of him that is demon is his killer instinct: nothing more. And now his mind is telling him to leave it?

Haien: That's stupid….hum?

Suddenly, he sees a human kid about 9 years old looking for something in the garbage. Without knowing why, the young demon goes where the kid is, only seeing what the he's doing. After a bit, the little boy notices someone behind him, and turns back to face Haien.

Kid: ! Who are you?

Haien:…Why are you screaming?

Kid: You scared me!...*sighs* If you're a thief, go on your way. I don't have money.

Haien: Interesting….I never said I want to steal you something.

Kid: Well, I won't wait until you try to say or make something. As you can see, I'm busy, so let me in peace or do whatever you want, but without me.

Haien:…You don't seem to be scared of a demon.

Kid: Demon? Are you…a demon?...And surely you're hungry…

Haien: No, not really. I just ate some minutes ago.

Kid:…I see….you ate someone's soul, right?

Haien: Yes.

Kid: So…why are you talking with me?

Haien: I found you really interesting. You, a poor kid, holding this freeze weather just for have some food.

The kid just looks at him with a strange looks. He's wearing less clothes than Haien.

Haien: Let me tell you something. I'm having some problems with myself just now. My mind try to tell me about how beautiful is human life, but I'm getting tired. So you'll help me to shut it up.

Kid: Why I have to do something like this?

Haien: Because you don't know it, surely you barely feel it, but your body is going to freeze, and if you don't do something, you'll become an ice cube. What do you say?

Kid:….I think…you're right. Well, after all, nothing could be worse.

Haien: Good point. Oh yeah, do you have parents or family?

Kid: To eat them? Hehe, just a joke. Nah, I don't have them. They just got bored of me and left me in an orphanage. I managed to escape from it, but winter is something hard to pass.

Haien: I see…why you left that place?

Kid: Because it was a hell. Just like I said, a hell. I prefer to stay here instead of that orphanage.

Haien: Mmm…well, come with me. You don't have some choices, and it seems you're more courageous than lot of adults.

Kid: Hehe…oh, by the way, my name is Dan. What is your name?

Haien:…My name is Haien. Nice to meet you, Dan.

Dan: I suppose I feel the same, Haien.

Dan smiles while he says this. Haien a bit too, but not so much. They start to go to Haien's home, an antique house in one of the small streets of London.

Haien enters first, followed by Dan.

Dan: Woah..is that your house?

Haien: Yes. Sit on that couch, I'll go to take some clothes and food for you.

Dan: Okey!

Dan sits on the couch while he's looking at the living room. It's full of antique furniture, decorated with classic drawings and forms. All in there has a classic air that remind of the past.

Dan stares in amazing at the place and he doesn't notice when Haien comes back. The young demon stops a bit and looks at him.

Haien (thinks): I still don't know what made me to bring him there, but…I just felt I had to do it. I always can just make him get out of here….yeah…

Suddenly, Haien realizes his new responsibility. And, even if it sounds strange for him, he likes this situation. Why? No one knows.

Haien: Here's your clothes. I'll se what….kind of food I have.

Dan: Woah, thanks!

Dan goes were he is and takes the new clothes. They are from some children that Haien found dead. Sad situation, but true in this part of the year.

After this, Haien goes into the kitchen, looking for something that a human can eat. Meanwhile, Dan dresses himself with the new clothes, more warm than ones he was wearing before.

Dan: This can't be real…

Looks at the roof.

Dan: A demon…taking care of me. What he meant with all these "Mind's voices"? *Sighs* Well…if he eats me sometime, no one will miss me…that's for sure.

After a bit, Haien comes back with some food: some cookies a bit of milk and some water. He doesn't have so much food.

Haien: Here, eat this. I'll go to my study. Don't touch anything, ok?

Dan: Sure. Thanks.

Dan starts to eat while Haien goes to his study. In it, he has lot of books about humans, what they do, how they live.

Looking some of them, he tries to find an answer to this new situation. But he doesn't finds a thing.

Haien: A kid….actually, a human kid. How will I manage this? But…Maybe is…can't be!

Looks for another book. And in this one, he finds the answer. A things that demons call curse: a birth of human feelings. Maybe all this loneliness in which he was is the start of all this? It's this?

The wish of being alone awoke this new feeling in his mind? But why? Why the opposite? Why this new human feeling?

And why a human little boy? He could just look for a demon women, or at least, a demon man, just a friend. But a human? A little human?

Haien: Is this a test or something? I'm not in the mood for this…but…

Thinking about it, he can feel that the situation is, actually, right. Right for him, without a doubt. Taking care of such a weak creature, what a challenge for him.

Haien: I can handle this. And who knows: maybe he'll be useful in the future…

With these new thoughts in his mind, he returns into the living room, to find his new and only "family" resting on the couch, asleep.

Haien keep staring at Dan, seeing how his body breaths.

Haien: What a weak creature…with only a few hits he can die…

Goes near him and touches some hairs of Dan.

Haien: You seem to be the clue that my mind found for me. What will you do? Will you run in one of these days? In spring? Will you die in some years or will you survive until you reach the ninety?

Dan makes a movement while he's sleep.

Haien: Hehe, I can tell for sure that you're interesting.

Haien keeps seeing him sleeping, while the snow starts to fall over the streets of London…

….London – present (2 years after)…

Dan: Hurry up Haien! We'll lost the train!

Haien: I'm coming!

Dan and Haien are running trough the platform of train station. Their train is going to start its trip to Luton, a town 30 miles north of London. They received some news about a strange statue that eats humans.

They reach the train, and then goes where their seats are. Dan sits next to the window and Haien next to the corridor.

Dan: Woaaah…the views are awesome!

Haien: We aren't out of London yet, but yeah, you're right.

Dan: So…what is all about that statue?

Haien looks at him, and then at the seat in front of him.

Haien: Well, like the information says, it seems that the statue can eat people. No one have seen it, but they keeps saying that there's lot of blood coming from its mouth almost every night. Only nights that this doesn't happens are in full moon nights.

Dan: That sounds really suspicious.

Haien: Yes, that's why are we going to find the true about it.

Dan: Hehehe, it's so interesting.

And then, he starts to see trough the window again. Haien looks at him, with a normal expression. Since that day, his mind stopped to annoy him with all these humans things. But that was just the beginning of all.

The true story starts now, with that statue in Luton…

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 1  The Dark Paradise

…Train to Luton …..

The train soon will arrive at Luton. It's 2:37 PM, so the sun is still rising. Haien is looking at his notes about all the information he could had about the statue. Surely is a demonic thing this entire situation, but why blood and no corpse?

No one said that there was a corpse near the statue when it ate someone, just blood…

Haien: Only blood….

Memories in his mind start to come back. As almost every demon knows, there's something that looks like blood, but it isn't blood. It's the stuff left by a basic spell. Red like blood, that can scare humans, it's just junk that remain after the spell is done.

Normally is just one drop or two, but if the spell is repeated again and again, the drop becomes a lake.

Haien: And they said some people disappeared, so…

Surely, all they think it's blood is just that: a spell conjured so many times. But what kind of spell? What it does? Someone does it, or is it just automatically?

Also, he can't leave the possibility of a statue eating humans until he saw this "blood".

Dan: Haien! Look!

Dan's voice makes Haien wake from his thoughts and looks trough the window. Suddenly, the day become night, and lot of dark clouds cover the sky.

Haien: This is a demon's work, I'm sure now. Surely this statue has something demonic in it.

Dan: Do you think it eats humans?

Haien: I really don't know now. We'll need to wait until we arrive at Luton.

Dan: Mm, yeah…but…

The little boy looks again at the window.

Dan: It's scary…

Haien:…You can come back to London if you're scared.

Dan: Who? Me? I'm not scared! I'll follow you wherever you go! And you know it, hehe.

Haien smiles a bit, and nods. Then, he looks at Luton, that it can be seen not so far from they're.

After a bit, they arrive at the train station of Luton. When the passengers leaves the train, all they can see is lot of people with scared and sad faces. Haien and Dan decide to go out of the place, to the statue.

The statue is in a little park, in the middle of it. As people said, from his mouth is coming out blood.

Dan:…

Dan hides behind Haien. Noticing it, Haien does a sign to him to wait here, and goes near the statue.

Once he's near it, he looks at the blood and studies it.

Haien: As I thought, no one here was eaten, just teleported.

Dan: Teleported? Where?

Haien: That's the main question. Maybe to a different place not so far from here, or maybe into Hell.

Dan: H…Hell?

Haien: This is going to give me problems. I can't know where this thing brings people. I can try going into the statue, but there's the problem about what to do if I can't come back.

Dan: So…what can we do?

Haien: First, we have to know who is doing all this. Then, we'll get the answers. But before this, I'll have to go to talk with some people.

Dan: Got it! Let's go!

Dan starts the walk out of the park, followed by Haien.

Suddenly, a shadows cross the place behind Haien. He turns back only to see the trees, but not the shadow.

Haien:…Someone is already looking at us…

Follows Dan, leaving the park.

…..Luton – Hotel room – 8:15 PM….

Dan: No one wants to talk about this!

Haien: It's normal, Dan. Almost everyone here lost a familiar in that statue.

Dan: But they don't believe in us! They think the statue ate them!

Haien: For them, there's no spell in that statue, just a divine presence that eats "bad" people. I wonder what they call "bad people"…

Dan: Even a little girl was teleported….we need to do something, or they'll die!

Haien: Dan calm down! I just came here to investigate about the statue, nothing more. As you can see, I'm not interested in saving humans.

Dan: WHAT? In other cases you saved some of them, and now you say this?

Haien: I just saved them because they were in the way.

Dan:…

Haien: I don't care if you're agree or not with this, but it's my way of do things. You can call yourself lucky to be with me, because I really like to be alone.

Dan:…Ok! As you want! I'll go to inspect this statue, with you or without you I'll save all these people!

Haien only can see how Dan goes out of the room, running.

Haien: Humans are so….strange…

….Statue park – 8:40….

Dan arrives at the park, where the statue is. The "blood" is still coming out of its mouth.

The weather is cold and Dan embraces himself a bit.

Dan: Brrr….it's so cold here…No! I can't give up! I must save all these people.

?: Ooh! What a brave kid we have here!

Dan: !

A shadow comes out from the trees. It turns into a woman, with pointed ears, red, long hair, and red eyes. Her skin is a bit pale.

Dan: A woman demon…

?: That's right kid. You seems pretty brave, but you're shacking a lot.

Dan: ! I'm not afraid, it's because is cold here!

The woman demon giggles a bit. Then she looks at Dan.

?: Well, so you're the one who came here to solve this? As you can see, this statue is dangerous for people like you. What will you do to stop it?

Dan: I'll….I'll….I don't know yet, but I'll do save all these people! Unlike Haien, I'm worried about them!

?: Haien? You know who's Haien?

Dan, looking at his own mistake, covers his mouth with both hands.

?: You know who is him. No need to worry kid.

Comes near him, trying to not scare the little boy.

?: My name is Selenne, I'm a friend of Haien.

Dan steps back every step forward she does.

Dan: I….I think I'll come back later…

Tries to run away, but Selenne grabs him by the arm, making him stay near her and covering with her cape.

Selenne: Feel better?

Dan: Y…yeah…

Selenne: You have to stay in your home at this hour. Also, where are your parents?

Dan: No need to know about them. I'm with Haien. But he's at the hotel, just thinking about how solve this situation but without saving people…

Selenne: Hehe, like he always does.

Dan looks at her a bit confused. Selenne smiles at him. Dan smiles.

…Hotel room – 9:00…

Haien walk across the room, thinking about all the situation.

Haien: In the park…that presence I felt…could be her? Maybe…and the statue, I need to find who is doing this…

Wears a hand on his face, frustrated.

Haien: Damn, where did Dan go? Tsk….I'm not worried, just….oh come on, he's so annoying…

Takes his jacket and goes out the Hotel.

Haien: I'm going just to yell at him, nothing more…yeah, that's all.

After walking a bit, he can see two figures walking in the street, not so far from he is, a woman carrying a kid.

Haien: Selenne…

Selenne looks at him, and giggles a bit. Goes where he is, wearing Dan asleep in her arms.

Selenne: Good to see that you're ok. Long time since the last moment we met. How are you?

Haien:…

Looks at her, at Dan and then again at her.

Haien: What are you doing with him?

Selenne: He's yours, right?

Haien: Don't think this! He's only a little annoying thing I found some times ago…come, we'll talk at the hotel, here is freezing.

Selenne follows Haien back to the hotel. Once they're at the room, Selenne leaves Dan over his bed, and he keeps sleeping. Selenne smiles a bit, caressing a bit of his hair. Then, she stands up, and goes with Haien out of the room, to the living-room of the hotel.

Selenne: Well -says while she's sitting over a couch- Will you explain why are you here and with this human kid to me?

Haien: Long and annoying story.

Selenne: You always say the same, but I know you're not like this in truth. Tell me.

Haien:…We came here to find more about this statue. As I saw, it's only a spell, teleport spell, but I don't know where it goes…

Selenne: I'm here for the same thing. A little spell like this can cause lot of problems in a future, because is a portal into who knows where.

Haien: Do you know who is after this?

Selenne: Well, I managed to have some information. It seems the portal was created around 50 years ago, by a human. So the creator of it is already dead. The portal was sealed by this man before his death, but it seems something activated it few weeks ago.

Haien: I see…This is a problem. We don't have the spell to close it, and the person who knew how to close it is already dead…

Selenne: But there's something is bothering me. The person who created it just sealed, but not closed. Why? Maybe he wanted to someone to reopen the portal once he died?

Haien: Maybe…but this is a dangerous magic for humans. I wonder who let him this kind of knowledge…

Selenne: I have some possible demons who could do this…Well, we'll search more about this case tomorrow, now talk me about the kid who goes wit yo….

Haien: Enough conversation. I'm tired and I want to rest a bit before the morning. We'll talk later.

Selenne:…Ok. Good night Haien, nice to see you again.

Smiles and goes to the receptionist to ask for a room. Haien looks at her, and then walks into his room.

Dan is in the middle of it, staring at him.

Dan:…

Haien:…Go to sleep.

Dan: ! But…

Haien: I told you some time ago. I don't have the same feelings as you. Accept it or go wherever you want.

Dan: !...

Dan looks at the floor, and nods. Haien looks away, feeling a bit…guilty.

Haien:…It's ok, it's my fault.

Dan: ?

Haien: I'm not used to…you know, be with others. For me, these last two years are nothing compared to the time since I was created. But for you…

Dan smiles, looking at him.

Dan: It's alright. It's my fault too, I was a bit impulsive. I know some human feelings are useless for you, like you told me, but…well…I think that if you can take care of me…Forget it. Let's go to sleep, it's to late! Hehehe!

Dan smiles, and Haien smiles too, nodding. Then, the kid goes to his bed, laying on it. Looks at Haien.

Dan: Good night Haien.

Haien looks at him.

Haien: Good night.

Dan smiles and then covers himself with the blanket, and starts to sleep. Haien looks trough the window, thinking. The town is full of night lights, that makes it look like mystical.

Haien:….Save these people…why?

Keeps looking at the city while the hours are passing, one after other….

….Hotel entrance – 9:00 AM…..

Selenne is waiting for Haien and Dan, to go with them to look for information about the statue. Once they arrive, the group goes trough the town looking for information about this strange situation.

But no one wants to talk about it, so they end with empty hands.

Sitting on a seat of the park, the group rest a bit after a morning of continuous search.

Haien: Well…what have you got?

Selenne: Only a bit of the story of the town, nothing more.

Dan: The same.

Haien: We are like when we started. I don't know where can we continue our se….wait!

Haien, Selenne and Dan: Library!

Selenne: Surely we'll be able to find something in there.

Haien: Exactly. And the books never try to shut up.

Dan: Let's go!

…..Library – 1:26 PM….

The peaceful library, with lot of stories, about fantasy, about horror, or just about the history of its town, Luton.

The group read all books about the history of the town, but none of them tells a thing about the statue.

Selenne: Ok, I'll give up. There's nothing about it and no one wants to talk about. How can we continue?

Haien: It's hard to say, I don't know too. Well, first we need to leave this place, it's so distressing…uh? Where's Dan?

Selenne: I told him to go to the infants section. He was really bored.

Haien:…*sighs* Ok, go an tell him that we're leaving.

Selenne: Ok.

But at the same moment Selenne gets up to go for Dab, the kid comes almost running with a book in his hands. Both adults look at him.

Dan: Finally I found you…I have something you must read.

Gives a book to a Selenne. It's a fairy tale, but the story is unknown, it's not like normal fairy tales that everyone knows.

Selenne: "The door to our world"….James Boharm.

Haien: Just a fairy tale.

Selenne: Wait Haien, look, it says "Dedicated to my dear daughter, Ann Boharm. Here's the portal to our dreams".

This last sentence catches Haien's attention.

Selenne: Lets read it.

Haien and Dan nods, and they go to sit to read the book. Cautiously, Selenne opens the book and starts to read. The book has lot of pictures and a bit of text under every drawing.

Selenne: "The fantasy can't grow in this corrupted world, my dear Ann. That's why I made a world for us. Is all full of your favourite flowers, and it never rots. There are lot of animals, and the sky is always blue.

The peace reigns here, and no one tries to harm you, or me. But remember Ann, only these words will allow you to enter.

I made it strong enough to not let anyone enter here, just you and me. Remember the words; say them in front of the dragon, the guardian of your little heaven, where the noises of the town barely can enter.

The guardian will protect you until you arrive into this paradise. Just keep walking.

Remember these words, and don't be scared. I'm waiting for you.

"Ein Paradies für uns  
Ein Ort, der nie rot  
Die Straße wird, bevor Sie öffnen  
Wenn du sprichst die magischen Worte"

Haien: German.

Dan: What they mean?

Haien thinks a bit about the translation. But he can't find one, because he doesn't know german.

Haien: It seems we'll have to ask someone who knows german.

?: Can I take a look at this?

The group turns back into their chairs and finds a little girl after them, with long blonde, almost white, hair, pale skin and green eyes, and around 12-13 years old.

Selenne: Well…do you understand german?

?: I can try.

Haien: Ok, but before, what's your name?

?: Oh, sorry. My name is Jane.

Selenne: Nice to meet you Jane, and forgive Haien for be so rude. I'm Selenne, and he's Dan.

Dan: Hi!

Jane: Hi.

Selenne: So, you said you can help us, right?

Jane: Yes, I can try. German is my second language.

Selenne: Ok, here's the book.

Selenne gives the book to her with a smile. Jane makes a shy smile, and then starts to read.

Jane: "A paradise for us  
A place that never rot  
The road will be shown

If you say the magic words "

Haien: Well, now we can try, right?

Selenne: Thank you Jane. You did a lot for us.

Jane: You're welcome. I like this book. By the way, why you wanted these words?

Haien: Enough talk. Selenne, Dan, we're leaving.

Selenne:…Sorry Jane, but we must go. We have something to do.

Jane; It's ok, see you later…

Jane goes to another part of the library with the book. The group goes outside, after wrote the words, in english and german.

Soon, they're again in front of the statue.

Haien: Ok, Dan, you'll read the words.

Dan: What? Why me?

Haien: This man made this book for a child, and you're the only one here.

Selenne: Yeah, that's right.

Dan: Okey! I'll do it, hahaha!

Dan takes the paper and goes in front of the statue. First he reads the words for himself, and then, he says them to the statue, first in English, but the statue doesn't make a move.

Dan: Ok…I'll try in german now…

Jane: Wait!

Jane comes running to the place where are them.

Dan: Jane! What happens?

Haien and Selenne just watch at them.

Jane: You can't open the door…

Dan: Why not?

Haien: Because she's the only one who can open it, right, Jane Boharm?

Selenne: ! What? How…how do you knew it?

Haien: Most of the disappeared people are little girls like her. But the people with I talked never told a thing about her being in problems. Also, she was truly interested in translate this book for us. And…

Goes with Jane.

Haien: I saw her the yesterday, watching us from some trees. She was hidden behind them to see if we could solve this mystery. As I said, "Someone is already looking at us".

Jane looks at the floor.

Dan: Jane…is that right?

Jane nods, and then she looks at Haien.

Jane: Yes. My grand grandpa made this for my grandma. But she never knew about it. Then, one day my mum found the book and she gave it to me. When I read it, at first I thought it was only a fairy tale, but then I found the door, and…

Haien: You tried to make people investigate about it. But in the process, you accidentally activated the door, and it lost the control without the correct spell.

Jane: Yes…and then you arrived. You're a demon, you too miss Selenne. Please! I need to save people and close this door!

Selenne: Jane…

Jane: I'm sorry of all I did, but I don't want anyone to be sad anymore! My grand grandpa made this world to be happy with my grandma, but she's not here anymore…and I wanted to see….

Jane starts to cry, sobbing, hugging the book.

Haien: Well, I have to tell you that we can't help you.

Jane: !

Haien: Only a kid can go into this world. Oh, that reminds me…Dan, you wanted to save people, right?

Dan makes a big smile.

Dan: SURE!

Haien: He can go with you, Jane, into that fantasy world, and with you save all these people. Surely you'll be protected in it, because you're a familiar of James Boharm.

Jane nods, and cleans her tears.

Jane: I'll do it!

Jane takes Dan's hand, and goes in front of the statue.

Jane: Are you ready, Dan?

Dan: Of course Jane.

Both smile, and Jane opens the book.

Jane: Ein Paradies für uns  
Ein Ort, der nie rot  
Die Straße wird, bevor Sie öffnen  
Wenn du sprichst die magischen Worte.

Suddenly, the statu starts to move. Its shape turns into a dragon one, and its mouth starts to open, revealing some tears of blood. But this time, instead of darkness, there's light.

The portal starts to openg in front of the opened mouth, and then, Dand and Jane starts to walk into the paradise, while Haien and Selenne, with their magic, keeps the portal opened.

Once both kids are inside the statue, a dark energy starts to flow from the statue.

Selenne: What is that?

Haien: The dark part of the spell. It seems that the creator wasn't the only one to make something in this statue!

Soon, the dark energy covers all the park and starts to go where the people is. All of the population of the town starts to be scared and run away, while Haien and Selenne have to hold back this dark energy.

Selenne: I hope the kids find soon the rest of the people! If they don't make it quickly, they'll stay in that world!

Haien: I know!

Haien looks at the statue where the energy flows.

Haien: I know…

…Inside the statue…..

Dan: It seems we made it!

Jane: Yes!

Dan: But we must hurry if we want to go back home. We have to find the lost people, lets see….

While Dan is looking for them, Jane stares at the wonderful place. It's a land with lot of roses, with a little river and mountains in the distance. An endless blue sky covers all the place.

Jane: How beautiful….

Dan: Jane, do you know where can we….Jane?

Looks at her. Jane is in something like a trance, walking across the land, amazed of the place and smiling, forgetting all the situation.

Dan: Jane!

Goes with here and takes her arm.

Dan: We must find these people, remember? We can't stay here and stare at this place.

Jane: There's a last paragraph in the book…

Dan: Uh?

Jane: "My dear Ann, if you never can go into this place, please, pass the book to your descent. It's a gift for them too. Please, make sure someone of our family will come here, for our memory…"

Dan:…

Jane: Dan, you have to find these people, but I….I must stay here forever.

Dan: What? What are you saying? You can't just stay here forever! This place is not real!

Jane: Dan…I'm the first of the family that knows about this place…my grand grandpa made it for us, I…I can't just leave it! It will disappear! Please…

Dan:…

Nods.

Dan: Ok, but….take care.

Jane: Of course. Thank you Dan.

Dan nods again, and then starts to run to look for the lost people. Suddenly, the place changes into a darker one, and Dan can feel lot of dark energy, the same that is coming out from the statue.

Dan: Oh no…this can't be good…

The most he runs, the most the place becomes darker and darker. After a bit, he can see lot of people in cages. Smiles, and goes where they are, but a dark figure stands between them and him.

Dan: Get out of the way! I have to save these people!

?:…I think I won't let you do this. They're a really big "battery" for me…

Dan: What…?

?: So you came by yourself…without Haien. Nice move. This makes me the whole situation easier than I expected.

Dan: Ung…

?: Now, be a good kid, and enter in one of these cages, or I won't answer about my little anger…

Dan does a step back. And then, runs to try to evade the man, but he catches him by an arm, and lift him until his same height.

?: What a brave kid. But I think that was the wrong answer…

With the other hand prepares a ball of dark energy. Dan stares at the energy ball scared and surprised, and then closes his eyes. Bu the dark ball never hit him.

Dan opens his eyes and smile, seeing how Haien stopped the hand of the dark man.

Haien: Don't you think you're a bit too big to play with kids?

?: Ng…

The dark man let go Dan, and goes some steps back, releasing himself from Haien.

Dan stays nest to Haien.

Dan: How…did you enter here?

Haien: It seems someone changed the original place, so there were two portals instead of one.

Looks at the dark man.

Haien: It seems we're more than you, surely you'll lose here. What will you do: try to fight and fall, or run like a coward?

?:….Hehe, Haien, a really famous demon. Who will expect from you being a caretaker of a human kid?

Haien:…

?: Maybe is you who is getting weaker and weaker? What an unexpected fate for you, don't you think?

Haien:…

?: Well, it seems I have to go in this part of the story. See you later Haien…well, if you can go out from here, hahahaha!

The dark man disappears. Suddenly, the place starts to break down.

Dan: AH! Tjis place is going to fall! We have to save these people!

Haien nods, and then they run where the cages are, opening all of them and freeing people. When everyone is free, the race for the life starts, and they run out of the dark part to go to the exit.

In the way, Dan sees Jane in the middle of the destruction of the wonderful place.

Dan: Jane! Come here, quick!

But Jane doesn't move. She closes her eyes.

Jane: I can't. I'm the last of my family, and I have to end all this situation. If I go back to Luton, the statue will remain open, and the problem could be repeated. I must stay here and close the door.

Dan: But…

Haien grabs Dan, and looks at Jane.

Haien: We're counting on you!

Jane nods, smiling, and then Haien runs carrying Dan with his arms to the exit. Once all of them are out, the paradise starts to fall. Jane looks at the eternal blue sky.

Jane: Look grand grandpa…I came here, just as you wanted…Will you come now?

Lifts her arm, like if she is trying to touch the sky.

Jane: Come with me, let's go to our paradise!

A figure starts to fall from the sky, and stands in front of her, taking her hands. Jane smiles at the man, James, her grand grandfather.

James: Thanks for come. Do you like it?

Jane: Yes! I like it a lot!

James: I'm glad. This is our paradise, full of flowers, and it never rots. There are lot of animals, and the sky is always blue. No one will harm us here…

Jane: I know. Thanks grand grandpa.

Both of them hug each other, while the place keeps falling.

Outside, the dark energy starts to disappear, being absorbed by the statue. Haien, Selenne, Dan and all the saved people stares at it.

In the middle of the dark energy being absorbed, the luminous energy from this little heaven fills all the park. And then, the door is closed. The statue falls, breaking, onto the floor.

Dan: Jane…

Haien: Don't worry, she's with the creator of this little heaven.

Dan looks at Haien.

Haien: It seems James never left the place he created, waiting for his daughter. That's why Ann never knew a thing about this place, because James wasn't here to show it to her. He just left this fairy tale, and kept waiting.

Selenne: And who was that dark man? It seems he was who created all this dark energy.

Haien: I think I know who is him…but for now, lets leave this.

Haien looks at Dan, who's looking at the floor, sad. Pats his shoulder, and Dan looks at him.

Haien: Sometimes saving someone is not making him or her going out of the dangerous place. We helped her, and she now is where she wants to stay.

Dan:…Yeah, you're right.

Dan smiles at him, and Haien smiles a bit too. Selenne looks at them, smiling a bit too but more in the way "what a pair…"

All of them keep watching the place where statue was.

…Train to London – 9:00 PM…..

Selenne: Well, we have all, right? Let's go back to London!

Dan: You come with us?

Selenne: Of course! You can't stay without me!

Haien: What an annoying thing…

Selenne: I heard you!

Before going into the train, people of Luton stops them. One of them comes closer to them.

Man: We want to thank you for all you did for us, so we want to give you some things. We hope they'll help you in your trip back to London.

They give to the group some food and others things.

Selenne: Oh my…thank you!

Dan: Woah! See, Haien? Help people is always good, hehe.

Selenne: I think is not this the way you have to think, Dan…I'll have to teach you some things.

While Selenne and Dan are discussing about how the way is have to be, Haien look at the presents.

Haien (Thinks): They were just in the middle, that's why I saved them….or maybe not?

Smiles a bit.

Haien: Ok, Selenne, Dan, let's go back to London.

Selenne and Dan: Yes!

While people are waving hands, saying good bye to them, the group goes into the train and say good bye too.

The train starts to go back to London. The group relaxes in their seats. Dan and Selenne are watching the scenery, while Haien looks at the seat in front of him.

It seems that the new humans feeling are starting to bother him again, but…

Haien: This is going to be…really interesting.

Then, he looks trough window too, with Dan and Selenne. The train keeps his way to London, in a peaceful day.

Like a little paradise.

Haen – Chapter 1 END

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
